


Revelation

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late season one, Will comes to Hannibal to talk about Abigail and try to save her, and to reveal his true feelings for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

”Well,” says Hannibal pleasantly, immaculate in silk pajamas. “What brings me this unexpected pleasure?”  
“We need to talk,” says Will, aware of the lateness of the hour.  
“Come in. I told you you would always be welcome in my house, day or night.”  
“Yes. That’s what will make this so much harder.”  
“Would you like some tea?”  
“Why not?”  
Hannibal opens the door and Will enters.  
“I want you to please refrain from hurting Abigail.”  
“Why would I harm the child?”  
“She knows too much about your true nature. As do I.”  
“What is my true nature, dear Will?”  
“You are a very dangerous and intelligent predator, a psychopath. You’re the Chesapeake Ripper.”  
“If that is what you think why is not the FBI here to arrest me?”  
“Because I have no proof of my suspicions. And I owe it to you to talk first, because I care deeply for you. Even if it means you kill me.”  
“Do you?” Hannibal smiles.  
“Yes. I’m here to appeal to your better nature and try to save Abigail.”  
“If I was what you said I was, what good would begging do?”  
“True. You could just kill me, or frame me. But I’m hoping to bargain for her life.”  
“What would you have to offer?” asks Hannibal curiously.  
“My silence about what I know, and my friendship such as it is.”  
“How is it Will?”  
“I’ve had dreams about you since we met. I saw you as a wendigo. And them there are those other dreams..”  
“What kind of dreams?” asks Hannibal and starts to prepare the tea.  
“Sexual ones.”  
“Do you desire me physically?”  
“Oh yes. It’s not very socially acceptable and I’m woefully inexperienced. And you don’t return those feelings.”  
“What makes you say I don’t want you?” asks Hannibal.  
“I don’t know. What’s to like? I’m sort of average –looking and awkward.”  
“Nothing of the sort. You have your brilliant mind and your highly sensitive nature.”  
“Ah yes, I’m mad.”  
“No. Very well, if you don’t believe me I’ll have to show you.”  
“You would?”  
“Of course.”  
“And the other matter?”  
Hannibal’s face remains stony. “The girl is safe. You need not concern yourself with her.”  
Will supposes he should ask Hannibal to stop killing, but how could he?  
“I take it we won’t drink the tea?”  
“No, I’m over stimulated as it is.”  
“Soon you will be even more stimulated.”  
“Think highly of yourself, do you?”  
“My lovers have no complaints. Nor will you.”  
“You need worship.”  
“I will give it in return, dear Will.”  
“Oh.”  
Hannibal kisses him at last, with a deep hunger. Will’s hands rest on his arms.  
“Bedroom,” says Hannibal. “I’ll show you how much I adore you.”  
Will nods.

*  
The bed is a four-poster with red velvet sheets. Will stifles a giggle at the opulence.  
There’s a picture of a young girl at the bedside. Mischa, the lost sister. He pretends not to see it but Hannibal has seen him notice it.  
“She was lost to me,” he says sadly.  
“I’m sorry,” says Will and thinks of Abigail.  
“Let’s think of happier things, beloved,” says Hannibal and drags him down on the bed.  
Their hands follow new trails of discovery, fresh territory to be explored and uncovered.  
Hannibal kisses a trail down to Will’s pubic hair and tongues the hard cock.  
Will surrender and moans.  
Later he’s on all fours as his lover claims him and pounds into him.  
Later they know the ascent that predates the fall.  
He has no fears as he crawls into the arms of his tempting devil to sleep.


End file.
